Industrial and other facilities may include monitor and/or control devices, such as gauges to track parts of processes or systems. Readings from such devices are periodically taken to ensure such processes/systems are operating as desired. This can consume considerable time and manpower.
Systems may be upgraded by replacing an entire device (e.g., gauge) with a replacement device having a built in transmitting capability. A drawback to such an approach can be that replacement of an entire gauge can be invasive. In the event the gauge is utilized in an active process, the process may have to be shut down entirely as the gauge is replaced with a transmitting unit. Further, once a transmitting unit is installed, such a unit may have to be leak tested and also tested to ensure it is transmitting a correct signal. In addition, a transmitting unit may require wiring from the transmitter to a central location. This can require additional labor, and assumes suitable wiring paths are available at the site.